Spears and Swords
by FelicioDoroyu
Summary: Miki and Piko's version of 'Romeo and Juliet' (not really) set in a time of war between Kaito and Meiko Kingdom. With a little war action, friendship, and some cheesy love words and situations, I guess?
1. Part I

Miki's POV

"Salute to the Three Female Warriors of the Kaito Kingdom!" a soldier said when Miku, Gumi and I were walking across the corridors. Every soldier that we walk past saluted as if the three of us was the best fighter in the kingdom.

"Now now, you don't need to be so formal like that everyone… " Miku said.

"We're not the best fighter in the kingdom; we're the same like you all. Please treat us like how you treat your friends…" Gumi followed.

Miku, Gumi and I are known to be the Three Female Warriors of the Kaito Kingdom because of our fighting skills and the great cooperation of the three of us. But actually, it wasn't anything like that. Even Miku and Gumi like to fight with each other and I am very careless when fighting. But it makes me glad that now I have a place here with Gumi and Miku in the Kaito Kingdom.

Our enemy through all this wars is the Meiko Kingdom, especially the Fighting Duo of that kingdom, Piko and Len. The way the both of them fight is truly amazing, the way Piko and Len slashes their enemy swiftly with their swords, making them look like a person with two swords.

I have never been friendly to any of the soldiers from the Meiko Kingdom, they are my enemy and I don't see any benefit being friends with an enemy. The Kaito Kingdom is already destined to fight against the Meiko Kingdom.

But one day on a holiday I saw Piko playing around with a stray dog. He was smiling and laughing as he tickles the playful dog. The way Piko plays with the dog makes me want to join him and play with the dog too.

And then the dog became a bit too playful and it bit Piko's hand. Piko became surprised and at a reflex I went to him and touched his hand while calming the dog.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "The dog was being too playful so it started biting you."

Piko became more surprised when he saw me. "I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down like that, Miki. And yes, I'm fine. I thought the dog was starting to hate me..."

"I'm glad there is no wound at all at your hand, Piko. I guess this dog never played with anyone unlike the dog I used to own." I replied.

"You used to own a dog? It must be nice…" Piko said with a sad face. "I always loved dogs and wanted to own one, but my poor parents could never get one. Living was really hard as a poor family; if we get a dog life would be much harder…"

"I used to own a dog, but he is the only one who can understand my feelings. Since my family is too rich, they put too many expectations on me like wanting me to be the emperor's mistress and all of those hopeless wishes. After knowing I became a soldier, nobody cared about me anymore…"

After hearing my story, Piko could only start to play with the dog again and smiled. "Life is hard, poor or rich, isn't it?"

I smiled back. "Yes, and you can't have everything you want…"

As we talked about more of our similar experiences, we started to be friends. After all of this time I have never met someone similar to me like Piko. Maybe having a friend from our enemy kingdom isn't that bad after all.

Piko and I became closer and closer as the days passes by. We always talk to each other at days like holidays so nobody knows our friendship.

"Miki, don't forget that I will defeat you easily when we meet again at war!" Piko said happily.

"You think so? Defeating one of the Three Female Warriors?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm also one of the Fighting Duo!" Piko replied. And then we started to laugh because of the ridiculous titles.

"But I am actually nothing compared to this title." I said.

"Me too. That title is too cool for me." Piko replied.

As we started to talk again, I saw Gumi from far away and after that I bid farewell with Piko.

"Gumiiiii!" I shouted as I ran to her.

"Mikiiii! Where have you been?"

"Umm, just walking around maybe?" I lied.

"I was walking around too, but I couldn't see you at all…" Gumi said with a suspicious face.

"I was walking around for a while, but after that I played with a cute stray dog! Next time you have to see it!" I said, lying again.

"Really? But I don't really like dogs; I'm more of a cat person…" Gumi replied. I'm glad that suspicious face of her is gone. "Oh yeah, a war is coming up and tomorrow Gakupo is going to tell his strategies for the war."

"It has been a long time we haven't had a war… Okay then, let's do our best!" I said happily as we walked back to the palace.

The next day all of the soldiers and gather to talk about the strategy. Besides King Kaito stood Gakupo, the best strategist in the kingdom. His strategies are remarkable, but sometimes we lost to the strategist of Meiko Kingdom, Luka.

"Thank you everybody for gathering here. Now it is time for Gakupo to explain his strategies." King Kaito said.

"Thank you, my lord. Everyone, I have thought of a strategy a little different from the usual. I hope that with this strategy we could win the IA province." Gakupo said as he opened the big scroll on the wall and started explaining everything.

On the day of the war, all of us got ready and rushes with our horses to the IA province. We all stayed at the position where Gakupo told us too and not long after that, soldiers from the Meiko Kingdom came rushing to where we are and we started to fight.

Not far away from where I was fighting was Piko in his dazzling armor. With his sharp eyes he slashed the enemy soldiers quickly. What people said about him was actually true. He wasn't anything like the Piko I usually hang out with during the holidays.

But as I continued to slash the enemy soldiers around me, it seems that I can't take my eyes off of him. I became very interested with the way he fights. Without realizing there was Rin in front me, Len's lover and one of the best female fighter from the Meiko Kingdom.

"Look who we got here, Miki from the Kaito Kingdom. Can you prove me that you are one of the Three Female Warriors?"

"And can you prove me you are one of the best female fighters from the Meiko Kingdom?" I replied as we started to fight.

With her bo staff, Rin started attacking me and I could only defend. When I started to attack back, suddenly I became weak and couldn't attack like how I used to. My spear even fell and after a long time fighting finally I passed out and lost.

When I woke up, all I could think about is Piko and the way he fights at the IA province. And as I open my eyes, I could see Miku and Gumi looking relieved since I woke up.

Gumi smiled. "I'm glad you are awake now, Miki. How are you feeling?"

I touched my left shoulder. "I think the wound on my left shoulder haven't heal fully yet. And I feel a little dizzy…"

"But at least the wound wasn't as bad as when Kiyoteru carried you here…" Gumi replied.

"Kiyoteru carried me here? And then what happened? Did we win?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story. Kiyoteru saw you collapsed after being defeated by Rin and then he carried you until here. After knowing that you collapsed, Gumi, everyone I became very spirited and finally we won!" Miku said dramatically. "But we winning with you injured like this isn't a win at all…" she continued with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry for losing with Rin… I don't know, suddenly I can't fight like I usually do… I think there is something wrong with me…" I said.

"Its okay, Miki! I guess you are just too nervous or tired after not going to a war for a while!" Miku said, trying to cheer me up.

"We will do much better at the next war, Miki…" Gumi smiled. "Now you take a rest for a while, we'll be back at dinner time."

"Okay then, thank you for taking care of me, Miku and Gumi!" I said happily. Miku and Gumi smiled as they went out of my room.

As I lay down, I thought about the reason why I became so weak like this. It isn't me at all being injured this bad and passing out at a battle.

But all I could think of is Piko. All the moments when we spend the times together, the beautiful way he fights, all of him.

People say love makes someone weaker. I guess that is true and it happened to me.

Damn it, I never realize that I will be in love with someone like him.

* * *

Piko's POV

Finally it's holiday time! I can go and talk with Miki like we always do. Isn't it a bit strange for me to be expecting it like this?

I stayed at the usual place we hang out, but after a long time Miki didn't come. Usually she was always there before I arrived. So I stood up and started to walk around the town. As I walk around the town, I saw Miki parting with Gumi and Miku. It seems that she wanted to spend some time by herself.

As she walk by and look around the shops in the street, I could see that her face isn't as cheerful as she used to be. But when she saw something cute, she smiled and her smile is beautiful. After following her for a while, I decided to go near her and talk to her.

"Miki! Finally I found you!" I said.

Miki turned her back to me. "Piko, I'm sorry… I did some things with Miku and Gumi so I can't see you…" she said with a sad face.

"It's okay, don't worry about it! Let's buy some food and have a seat where we usually hang out!" I replied as we walked around together. When we reached the place we usually hang out, I could only see Miki's sad face like when she was alone at the streets. I never realized she looks pretty even with her sad face as I keep looking at her.

"Miki, what's wrong? Your face looks sad…" I said.

Miki looks surprised but after that she smiled. "Do I look that sad? I'm fine…"

"Don't force yourself like that; it's okay to tell me how you feel right now…" I said, trying to cheer Miki up.

Miki's face looks much sadder. "It's not a big problem at all, its okay…" She said as her eyes got teary and tears already trickled down her eyes when she said, "I'm fine… I'm fine…"

I didn't know what to say to cheer her up and I could only pat her back softly as she sobs for a while. After that Miki rubbed her eyes and started to talk. "Piko… Is it wrong to love your enemy?"

"No, it isn't. You could love anybody, even your enemies." I replied.

"You see, I'm in love with somebody from the Meiko Kingdom. He is a great fighter and is well-known. He is kind and I many people love him too. I don't even know what I will do when I face him at the war; he was the reason I was badly injured at the battle of the IA province."

"You were injured? I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"Yes, I lost from a duel with Rin. My left shoulder was kind of badly wounded." Miki said sadly. But after that she (tried to) smiled. "Don't worry, the wound is already healed and I feel much better now…"

After thinking for a while, I think she is in love with Len. The description she said before fits Len, and it is obvious being in love in Len makes her lost a battle with Rin.

"I'm glad you are okay, Miki. And it's okay to like somebody from another kingdom." I said, and then I took a deep breath. "The truth is I'm also interested with someone from Kaito Kingdom. Someone sweet and strong that never stops to make me smile." I continued as I looked at Miki's surprised face. What I said before was true; I was always interested with Miki. She is so kind, caring, and her beautiful smile always warms my heart.

Miki started to cry again as she hugged me. "Piko, I always hated the gates between Kaito and Meiko Kingdoms. I always wanted the war to end, everybody to be friends and live in peace, and being able to love and be with somebody from another kingdom is okay…" She started to cry more. "Why should we fight at the beginning? What is this war for? Seeing many people die, many people suffer…"

I could only hear sobs as I rub Miki's head softly in my arms. This world is harsh, isn't it?

After that I still hang out with Miki like we use to. Although I am in love with her, I still treat her like my best friend since I know she is in love with (probably) Len. We had a lot of fun together and every hour seems like seconds.

When I went back after hanging out with Miki to the castle, Iroha, Luka and Queen Meiko was waiting for me.

"May I ask where have you been?" Luka asked me with an angry face.

"I have been walking around the streets and playing with a stray dog." I lied, trying to make it real.

Iroha giggled. "Piko is lying! Piko is lying!" she said happily.

"Even Iroha said you were lying. Tell me the truth or should Iroha shout what were you doing?" Luka said.

"Okay then, I was hanging out with Miki from Kaito Kingdom. I apologize everyone." I replied.

Iroha giggled again. "Queen Meiko, I guess what I told you were right!"

Queen Meiko only smiled and it looks like she wanted to know more.

Luka began shouting. "Are you an idiot!? Hanging out with an enemy is suicide! There is no benefit from being together with someone like Miki!"

"Calm down, my dear Luka… I think Piko here is just lonely at the palace…" Queen Meiko said calmly.

"Or maybe… He is already in love with that Miki from Kaito Kingdom?" Iroha followed, teasing me.

"I am not lonely at this palace and I am not in love with Miki." I lied again. "I deeply apologize; I promise I will not hang out again with Miki, Queen Meiko."

Queen Meiko giggled. "Okay then, Piko. It's good that you already know what is right and wrong." She looked at Luka and Iroha. "Be sure to stick with him, Iroha, and be sure to know where he goes outside, Luka…"

Luka became annoyed. "What a pain! But if that is what you want, my queen…" she said.

Iroha holds my hand. "Why not spend the time with me and the other soldiers from Meiko Kingdom? It would be more fun rather than only playing with stray dogs and hanging out with Miki." She smiled after that. "I will always be with you and never let you go, Piko…"

So it was Iroha who spied on me and told everyone about me hanging out with Miki. I wonder why she is so obsessed with me until I can't see Miki like this.

It's no good when I can't see Miki except at war. I can't hang out with her anymore like we used to.

Holidays are time for Len and Rin to be lovey-dovey, so I can't disturb them. Rather than hanging out with Iroha and Luka, I guess doing some extra training with the training-obsessed Yuma wouldn't hurt.

This sucks.


	2. Part II

Miki's POV

"Hey Miki, have you heard? Meiko Kingdom had been winning these previous wars because of Piko! The soldiers here said he was much stronger than before!" Miku said with a worried face. No wonder the soldiers from our previous wars always come back with a disappointed face.

"Really? He is now our great threat at the battle of the Lily Province then." I said. "If he is that strong I don't think we could win…"

"We should be positive! Aren't we the Three Female Warriors? I know we can do it!" Miku replied with a cheerful face.

Miku is right. We are the Three Female Warriors, defeating the Fighting Duo wouldn't be very hard. But I don't think I could fight him at a war, knowing that I am in love with him. It isn't easy to act like nothing happen and keep fighting like I use to.

By the way I never seen Piko in the holidays, at the usual place we hang out or around the streets. I guess he don't want to see me anymore and is spending his time training at his place.

I kind of missed the days we hang out together like that, but I was still very embarrassed that time when I told him I was in love with someone and I cried while hugging him!

But I wonder who the person from Kaito Kingdom he is interested in; he said she is a strong and pretty girl. It must be someone like Miku or Gumi! No doubt!

Oh well, I guess I was talking too much… I don't want to lose from Piko, I want to train more and be stronger than ever!

At the war to get Lily Province, I fought as hard as I can. So far everything is as planned like Gakupo's strategy. As I got nearer to Meiko Kingdom's base, I saw Piko fighting. I ran to the nearest bush to him and hid, planning to escape from him and go straight to the base.

But before I tried to escape from the bushes, Piko knew I was hiding from his sharp eyes. "Don't you try to escape to the base! I'll kill you before you can escape!" he shouted. "If you're really a warrior, prove it by fighting with me!" he continued with a fierce face I have never seen before.

I decided just to surrender and go out of the bushes. "Piko…" I said slowly.

Piko's fierce face turned into his gentle face I usually see when I hang out with him. He smiled and said, "Long time no see, Miki. I'm sorry we can't hang out like usual again… Queen Meiko and the others knew I hang out with you, so I can't go out the palace on holidays. By the way, you look cool with that armor as always."

"I see… Thank you, Piko. You too." I smiled too. "But we should fight here, not chat like we use to do…"

Piko pulled my hand and we ran to a place far behind the bushes. "Now nobody can see us, we don't need to fight here…" he said calmly.

Piko hold my hands and looked at my eyes. "Miki, there is something important I want to tell you since we can't meet and hang out anymore…" he said as his cheeks started to blush. "The person I am interested in or in love with from Kaito Kingdom is you, Miki. Although I know you are in love with someone like Len, you are the person I love the most."

As Piko said those words, tears started to trickle down my cheeks with happiness. I never thought Piko was in love with me too. My cold heart suddenly became warm and it was almost going to explode. I looked at blushing Piko. "You're wrong… You're wrong, Piko…" I said as I sobbed. "The person I am in love with is not Len or Yuma or the others, it's you too… The person I was talking about at that time was always you, Piko…"

Piko looked surprised and then he hugged me, trying to comfort the crying me. "I'm happy, Miki… This is not a dream after all…" he said with a soft voice as he rubs my head.

After Piko hugged me, I pushed him away from me and rubbed my eyes. "We can't be seen together like this… It is a shameful thing being in love with someone from another kingdom… " I said sadly. "I'm sorry, Piko. I have to go and fight…" I said as I ran away from Piko and went back to my base. I know that I am a coward, running away and unable to face the reality.

On the way I went back, I met Mizki.

"Miki, what happened to you? Why are you crying?" Mizki asked.

"Huh? I'm not crying, Mizki… I'm okay…" I replied. "Mind if I switch places with you, me guarding here and you going to the Meiko Kingdom base?"

Mizki looked surprised. "I don't mind, but I'm afraid I would lose if I go there…"

I smiled and try to persuade her. "Don't worry, Gakupo and Gumi should be there too. If you fight with them, we can win!"

Mizki's worried face become a spirited face. "Okay then! Leave this job to me, Miki!" she said as she ran to the Meiko Kingdom base.

I stayed at the place Mizki guards and not a long time after that Luka came. She was running as fast as the speed of light. When she saw me, she smirked.

"Look who we have here. One of the Three Female Warriors." She said. "Prove it to me you are a great warrior!" she said as she swing her scythe and started to attack me. I defend her attack with my spear as hard as I could.

As I fought with Luka, I tried to concentrate and do my best. I don't want to lose with Rin like I do before.

I am one of the Three Female Warriors. I want to win.

I must fight, harder!

As a warrior, I have to do my job and not disappoint everyone who counted on me.

After a long time fighting with Luka, she finally fell and was defeated. With an angry face, Luka ran away and started swearing at me.

After fighting some soldiers coming to my base, Gakupo came back with a smile on his face with his warriors. "We won everybody! We won!" He said as he marched with joy. Gumi and Mizki followed behind him and everyone in the Kaito Kingdom was cheering with joy.

Miku and Gumi ran to me happily. "We won, Miki!" Miku shouted. "Lily Province is finally ours!" Gumi followed happily.

Usually I was also very happy when we won a war. But I wonder why this time I could only feel emptiness…

People in Kaito Kingdom were cheering with joy while people in Meiko Kingdom were filled disappointment. It is funny how our happiness is another's misery. I now could understand this because I wasn't the selfish me I used to be, only thinking about winning and never caring to the enemy.

The next months all most of the soldiers of Kaito Kingdom spend their time training for the battle at Yuki Province. Gakupo said that the battle will be much harder than usual, we will be attacking Mount Oliver that belongs to the Meiko Kingdom while we defend Mount Sonika and to go to Mount Oliver needs to cross a river with ships and we will be burning Meiko Kingdom's ships while we fight there.

A day before the war day almost all of Kaito Kingdom soldiers rode their horses to Yuki Province. When we arrived there, we managed all our ships the people from Yuki Province prepared for us and tried practicing to fight on top of the boat. Miku and I fell a lot of time at the boat so we will just guard our base and fight Meiko Kingdom soldiers who are able to cross the river and tried to take over Mount Sonika.

On the D-Day, all of us began fighting with Meiko Kingdom. Everything went well at first, but not long after that our first ship was burned by Meiko Kingdom before we even succeed to burn their ship. It seems that soldiers from Meiko Kingdom were more skilled at using ships and burning enemy ships than us.

Kiyoteru who was supposed to guard our base became worried. "Miki, I'll be going into the next ship which will cross the river." He said with a serious face.

"You are supposed to guard here with me, Kiyoteru…" I replied.

Kiyoteru smiled. "It's okay; I'll help those whose ships were burned to take Mount Oliver. I'm counting on you on guarding this place!" He started running to the ship. "Wish me luck!" he shouted spiritedly as I ran to follow him, trying to stop him but it was impossible.

Kiyoteru went up to the ship and not long after that the ship departs. But when it was halfway crossing the river a small ship from Meiko Kingdom crash our ship and then the soldiers started throwing flame torches to our ship. It was very windy that day so in a short time the ship with Kiyoteru inside was already fully burned.

"Kiyoteru…" was what I could only say as I fell on my knees looking at the burning ship with my teary eyes. The bright sight of the flames burning the ship Kiyoteru was in was unbelievable and I couldn't do anything else to save my friends inside that ship.

Not long after that it started to rain and the flames burning the ship started to disappear. All I could see after that is a black, burnt ship with no one alive inside it.

After looking at the burnt ship, I stood up and went back to where I guarded with my soldiers. Not long after that soldiers from Meiko Kingdom started to rush in to where we are and all of us started to fight.

As I fight, I saw Piko fighting my soldiers. I suddenly asked all my soldiers to stop fighting him and go fight somebody else. "Miki…" he said slowly.

"Piko, let's fight. We have to settle this." I said with a serious face like I was never in love Piko.

Piko's face also became serious. "I accept your challenge." He said as he ran and attacked me swiftly. I defend his attacks and we keep fighting as our sword and spear clashes at each other. It was the first I ever fought so hard, Piko was so far the strongest enemy I have ever faced and it makes the fight quite enjoyable.

But I wasn't fighting for fun, I have to throw away all these 'love' feelings and achieve victory for Kaito Kingdom.

I have to fight for Kiyoteru who counted on me. For Gumi and Miku. For everyone in the Kaito Kingdom. For everyone in the country so this war could end and everyone can live in peace.

But it's no use at all. I can't do it.

After a very long time fighting with Piko I stopped and and fell on my knees. I started to cry, my tears mixing up with the rain as I looked at Piko. "I can't fight anymore… I actually don't want to fight you…"

Piko's serious face changed into his calm face like when we were hanging out. He smiled and said, "I understand what you mean, Miki…"

While crying, lots of emotional thoughts came inside me and I finally 'exploded.' "Piko… I'm tired of all of this… The war, the suffering, all the feelings I felt…" I took a deep breath. "I admit that I lost. Please defeat and kill me, Piko."

Piko's face becomes very surprised. "What? Kill you? I can't do that…" After that he sat in front of me and touches my cheeks while looking at me in the eye. "It's no use killing the person you love. My life would be very dull and boring without you here besides me…"

I touch Piko's hands. "Piko…" was what I could only say. I was confused, sad, angry, all those emotions mixed with me and I guess Piko felt the same.

Piko thought for a while and then he finally made a decision. He stood up and took his sword. "Miki, if that is what you want, then I'll kill you… By killing you I can help make a victory for Meiko Kingdom… I was never supposed to fall in love with you anyway…" he said coldly without even looking at me.

When he was about to stab me, I took my spear quickly from my reflex and at the same time we stabbed each other through each other's chest.

After we stabbed each other, the both of us fell down and I leaned my forehead to Piko's.

Piko smiled. "You did the right thing, Miki… I guess this is goodbye then…"

"Piko… I'm sorry for stabbing you back… Goodbye…"

"I love you, Miki…"

"I love you too, Piko…"

Right after I said I love you to Piko, the great pain in my chest disappeared and everything became totally dark.


End file.
